Tonya's Story discontinued
by Dreamer of Fantasy
Summary: Jack's and his sister are reunited after many years. Spot is infatuated with her, but how will that effect all involved?
1. Tonya

Hey ppl! This is my first fic, so be nice! Plz? Any way.. Ya, I think itz gonna be pretty good, although not much happens in the first chapter. Review plz!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies *sigh * wish I did. oh well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Sullivan!" the newsie, Jack Kelly, looked up in surprise as someone called his real last name. He was prepared to run away, for he knew that the only person that knew his name was Snyder, the warden of the Refuge, which is a jail for kids. He had escaped from there not long ago, but more on that later.  
  
"What the heck," he thought, "no one knows my last name here 'cept Snyder!"  
  
The person ran towards him. He had assumed it was a boy, until the hat fell off. The girl's long, wavy blonde hair flapped about as she ran.  
  
"No! It can't be! Can it.?" He started, too, when he realized who it was.  
  
"Tonya!" he yelled joyfully as they embraced.  
  
"Hello big brother." She said, trying not to cry. It had been eight long years since they had last seen each other.  
  
Jack pulled away from her, still holding her shoulders, and looked her up and down. "You was jus' a baby las' time I saw youse." He said.  
  
"I was seven!" she exclaimed, smacking him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
He laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"  
  
"Nope," she agreed, "Same ole me."  
  
"Come ova heah," he said, leading her by the hand over to the statue in the middle of the square, "and meet some o' da guys." He had just finished selling his papes, and had been playing poker with several other teenage boys, newsies too. There were other games going on, and some newsies were just hanging out, talking, and messing around.  
  
They all stood up when they saw that there was a girl present.  
  
Jack pulled her to the first group. "Dis," he said, gesturing to one boy with dark brown hair and eyes and a cigar in his mouth, "is RaceTrack. Da best gambler in New Yawk."  
  
"Evenin', Miss." He said, kissing her hand and grinning in his own special way, "and what might your name be?"  
  
"Dis is me sistah," Jack said proudly, "Tonya."  
  
Tonya smiled at Race, and looked to the next boy. This one had a brown hat over his sandy-blonde hair, and an eye patch over his left eye.  
  
"I'se be KidBlink," he introduced himself, imitating Race and also kissing her hand.  
  
"Hello," she said. All the boys continued to introduce themselves, from Mush, to Crutchy, Davey, Skittery, Snipeshooter, Boots, Dutchy, Snoddy, and finally Spot.  
  
When he had first seen her, Spot had stopped playing poker, and just stared. Her clear blue eyes were bright from excitement, and drew his to her. Jack had been naming all of the other newsies, and said, "This is one o' me best friends, leader of all Brooklyn newsies, da famous Spot Conlon."  
  
"Wha?" Spot jerked his head up, coming out of his daze.  
  
There were snickers from the other newsies. Race shook his head and laughed, and then leaned over and said, "Jack just introduced ya t' his sistah, I suggest y' stop starin' at 'er and say sumthin'"  
  
"Yeah. so I better." he whispered back. "Real smoothe, Conlon," he thought. He wanted to say something to impress her, but couldn't think on anything to say, so it ended up as simply, "I'se Spot."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Hate it? I know, not much happened, but how is it 4 a start? Review! 


	2. A/N-Characters needed

Hey, ppl! Sorry, this is not a new chappie. Just a boring ole author's note. I have decided that I'll need more characters for my story, and I thought that some of you might be interested.  
  
If u will just e-mail me at KidBlink@newsies.zzn.com, tell me your name, age, first and second choice of a newsie to possibly hook up with (it won't work if u put the same one twice lol), personality, and how u look.  
  
I'm gonna take the first 2 ppl I get, cuz I have 2 stories that I need character 4. Oh ya, also tell me which 1 u would prefer being in: Alyssa's Story or Tonya's. Also, in Alyssa's, no one can have KidBlink, and in Tonya's, no one with Spot or Jack. Sorry if they're "your guys" (I personally think Blink is mine, but I'm willing 2 share him 4 the sake of a story lol). I'll try 2 update soon! thanks!  
  
Sorry I haven't updated yet, school just started, and I have homework, plus several other stories going at once, but I will soon.  
  
And thanks 2 my reviewers, I luv u all so much! If you're an author, too, u know how significant a review can be!  
  
Lucky a.k.a. Raider: I'm glad u like the story so far! Thx 4 letting me use Cecile  
  
Irish Fury: hopefully I'll update soon, and u will know wut happens  
  
~Vix 


End file.
